1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to powered knives, such as those commonly used in slaughterhouses for meat processing. More specifically, the present invention concerns a rotary knife with a rotating annular blade and an annular bushing for supporting the blade.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Powered knifes that are used in the meat processing industry for dressing an animal carcass are known in the art. The process of dressing the carcass normally involves the removal of meat and fat from various bones as well as cutting various bones. Powered knifes enable workers to perform this process with much greater efficiency than with traditional, unpowered knives. Among these prior art powered knives are rotary knives that include a rotating annular blade. Many of these rotary knives are electrically powered and are able to spin the annular blade at very high rotational speeds.
Rotary knives are problematic and suffer from certain limitations. For example, the high-speed rotational movement of the annular blade, which is ideal for quickly and efficiently processing meat, causes the cutting edge of the annular blade to quickly become dull and require frequent replacement. Generally, the speed at which the annular blade turns also causes undesirable wear of the non-cutting surfaces of the blade as well as other components of the knife. Rotary knives also suffer from problems associated with installation of the annular blade. For example, the prior art rotary knives require precise alignment of the blade within the housing. Misalignment of the blade is common, especially when blades are quickly replaced, and such misalignment generally can result in excessive wear of knife components or binding of the blade within the knife. For this and other reasons, prior art knives are deficient at permitting quick and efficient blade replacement. All of these problems are exacerbated by the extended and continuous period of use that is prevalent in the industry; commonly, a user will operate the same knife for an eight hour work day, five days per week. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved powered rotary knife that does not suffer from these problems and limitations.